1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a thermal, liquid container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thermal liquid containers, such as thermal carafes, thermoses, or thermal beverage containers, are known in the art. Thermal carafes are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,968,618 and 6,505,752. Such thermal liquid containers maintain the temperature of liquids contained therein for a predetermined amount of time.